


【斑带】成人教学

by CodAnadem



Category: Uchiha Madara - Fandom, uchiha obito - Fandom, 宇智波带土 - Fandom, 宇智波斑 - Fandom, 斑带 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: 《仿真器具》后续，宇智波带土被斑引导进行自我探索。





	【斑带】成人教学

这是他第一次拆斑的东西，在之后不久就被斑抓到。

......那之后发生的事他不想回忆。

斑不仅把他当场抓获，在那根最恐怖的器具抽出后把他按在膝盖上打得pigu红肿(其实红肿的不止是两边而已)，在他表露出反抗之后甚至解开皮带跨坐在带土身上，身体前倾盯着他的眼睛，金属搭扣清脆地“咔哒”一响，宣示着占有的前兆，在安静的浴室里格外清晰。

带土吓得浑身发抖，直觉告诉他面前这个三四十岁的老男人、他名义上的收养者和监护人、这个留着炸毛长得像黑she会头目的怪人绝非善类。他浑身都被先前那些东西cao软了，此刻翻过身手脚并用地往前爬去，又被斑抓住后腰轻松地拖了回来。斑把他按在马桶盖上，反剪双手拿皮带捆死，把他摆出背朝自己跪趴的姿势。带土双手被固定住，轻举妄动就可能掉下地板去，他不敢乱动，这样他看不见斑在干什么，只能胡乱猜测。——但，总归不会是什么好事。斑并不急着占有他，而是走出了浴室，须臾拿了个什么回来，在后面抡了一抡，带土听得后脑勺呼呼的风响。

“带土，玩过口sai没有？”斑气定神闲地问。

带土不知道那是什么，只能保持着跪趴的姿势艰难地摇头。斑把一个黑色的皮革圈举到他眼前晃了晃，上面固定着那根仿真的橡胶yang具擦过带土的嘴唇。

“把嘴张开。”斑说。

带土想骂他是个变态，但怕惹急了招来什么更异想天开的对待，只好把嘴唇紧闭，头扭到一边来表明态度。斑笑了一声，把那个圈子放下了，看样子没有强行塞进他嘴里的打算。带土狐疑地转头想看他要干什么，后面却传来异样的感觉——斑把两根手指沾了先前的油膏，一起cha进了他微微开口的后ting去深入搅动。

带土惊叫一声。先前他拿那些工具玩自己的时候太过火，那个最大的an摩bang插得他后面都闭不上。抽出后那个地方如释重负，却因肿痛而更加min感，被斑这么一搅，又涨又痛还有点异样，他脸一下子通红了，只能尽可能调动肌肉收紧了后面，不让斑深入，或是再把他该死的第三根指头tong进来。

对这样两次三番的忤逆斑显然是有些不悦了。斑拍拍他的pi股:“张开。”

带土紧咬着牙拒不从命。斑冷笑一声:“这是你自己选的，你不要后悔。”

带土决定不听这个坏蛋说什么。事实上他们俩是怎么发展出这种奇怪的关系的，事情是怎么变成这样的？疯了，都疯了。他正聚精会神对抗斑的手指，却感觉有什么不一样了——斑退了出去，拿两个指头撑开入口，把一个冰冷的物体塞了进来，推到了很深的地方。

“死老头，你做什么！”带土惊恐大叫，“你给我塞了什么！”他想把那东西挤出来，苦于双手使不上力，只能艰难地靠腰臀扭动，fa育中的白皙身体在斑眼里无疑是一道需要慢慢享用的盛大菜肴。他按动了开关。

“啊！！”体内的东西突然zhen动，好死不死地压着那个min感的腺体，磨得他快要疯了，更别说斑还开到了最高档。他艰难地张大嘴喘气，嘴角有些合不上，斑趁此机会把那个橡胶棒子塞了进去，趁他还没反应过来，把皮革带子在后脑系住，扣紧了。

“唔唔唔唔唔......”带土这下连叫也叫不出来了，口腔被塞满，被迫张大嘴接纳yi物，橡胶的味道叫他恶心。口水从下嘴唇滴落，还要无力地迎接着最隐秘的地方那个小球体的qin犯，难受极了。斑欣赏着他这幅惨样，还笑眯眯地说:“带土，你这不是蛮有天赋的吗。”

有天赋个鬼！带土想骂他，却只能徒劳扭动几下，发出含糊的声音。体内那个东西让他快要死了一样，斑怎么、这么会折磨人呢？不知过了多久，斑把后脑勺的搭扣解开了，那根沾满口水的bang子滑了出来，他才喘两口气，斑把短裤扯下来丢到一边，一根shuo大狰狞的东西弹了出来，“啪”的一下打在他脸上。带土眼前一花，斑已经握着那根东西凑到他嘴唇上:“看来你已经学会了。给我舔。”

没等他躲避，斑一手钳着他的下颏逼迫他张嘴，另一手把那根该死的qi物塞了进去。斑的东西少说也有六七寸长，比先前那个假的还可怕，更别说那个头像个熟透的大李子，紫红紫红的看起来就像杀人的凶qi。斑把带土两边嘴角扯大了才塞得进去，带腥味的nian液糊了满嘴。带土被噎得快死掉，眼白痛苦地往上翻，斑把大半个yang物tong进他嘴里，舒爽地呼了一口气，拍拍他的脸警告道:“好好舔。敢咬你就完了。”

带土噎得上气不接下气，含着满眼的生理泪水勉强han住了这个该死的玩意，他很想一口咬断，但之后斑一定会把他nve待到死掉，只好小心地挪动舌头包裹，一点一点地舔。头部卡在喉咙口，吞也不进吐也不出，他忍着难受收缩口腔去吸shun棒shen，感觉到那些鼓鼓的青筋贴着舌头跳动。斑显然对这样的shi弄十分满意，他哼了一声，气息不稳，按住带土后脑勺，更加往少年窄小的喉咙里挺。rou棍顶开喉管的软肉，又被因窒息而猛烈收缩的喉咙箍得死死的，斑来回挺腰，模拟下shen的jiao合那样操着他的喉咙，带土真的哭出来了，喉管火辣辣的就像要断气了一样，后面又越发zhen动得凶，上下夹击让他头昏目眩，有下一秒钟就要死掉的错觉。也许他的样子看起来太难受，斑终于有了点良知，把那根吐着xing液、裹满了带土涎水的狰狞物事从他嘴里拔了出来，明晃晃地在空中颤动，带土承受不住，伏下去干呕起来。

与此同时斑伸手去后面把那个zhen动不止的椭球体拉了出来，碾过括约肌时那kuai感也变成了痛感。带土惨叫起来，身子一歪向下摔去，斑稳稳地把他接在臂弯。带土艰难地侧过身仰望着斑，斑刚才对他做了那样的事，看起来却照旧人模狗样的，他俯视着带土，在视野里是那么的遥远、明亮、不可接近，带土不知道他还要做什么。他只是想结束，哪怕向斑认输也好，他太累了。

“斑，你放过我吧。”带土艰难地张嘴，“我今后......不乱翻你东西了......我也给你...那个过了，我知道错了，你放了我吧......我受不了了。”

他泪眼望着斑，这让斑隐约起了点恻隐之心，同时也更加兴奋。“一会就好，就快要好了。”斑低下头来you哄他，亲吻他刚舔过自己rou根的嘴，两条舌头亲密地交缠、shun吸，分开时嘴角拉出了腥黏的银丝。xiong口两粒min感的ru头也被照顾到，被裹在嘴里又吸又舔，带土受不了这个，难耐地扭动身体，轻声喊叫起来。斑解开捆手的皮带把他放在地上，那瓷砖的冰冷触感让带土找回了一丝理智。他感觉到斑在身后掰开他的tun瓣，拿那根黏答答的大家伙抽打他的穴。那沉重的大gui头一下一下打在外翻的nen肉上，感觉十分奇异，又痛又爽，把那一小圈都打得又红又肿，带土正要求他，下一刻却被斑的嘴死死堵住了痛呼——他cha进来了。

大rou棒破开chang肉的感觉十分奇异，刚开始fa育的少年的xue腔紧窒窄小，把他箍得死紧，即使有了之前涂抹的run滑，操起来照样十分艰难，斑一手握住带土的手腕，逼他双腿大开，自己进入、挺腰、顶弄，毫不留情地一下下操着他，就着xue腔收缩排挤异物的律动往里顶，一下比一下干得更深，充填满少年的整个肠道，顶得带土的肚子凸出一大条，看起来十分凄惨诡异。肚子好涨，从小腹到胯骨都撑得好痛，带土拼命乱扭的身子被成年男人紧紧压住，哭喊都被堵在喉咙里，斑每次抽出至还有一个头留在腔内，又再猛力顶入，嫩红色的chang肉在体内挤压又被带出腔外，紧紧包裹吸shun着满布青筋的xing器，被撑大到了不可思议的地步。这种残忍的xing爱方式让带土吃尽了苦头，他已经无力反抗了，幼嫩的膝盖在地上磨得通红，不得已双手撑地承受着后方猛烈的攻击，意识模糊眼睛翻白，张大嘴任口水淌到地上。斑揉弄着他红肿的tun瓣，握住他的后腰将他一次又一次拉向自己，带土的整个肚子充满了怪异的满涨感，明明才开bao没多久却已在这高强度的折磨下被cao熟了的后xue被gan得外翻，呈现出与白皙的全身不相符的深红色。

从来没想过......自己会遭到......这样的对待......

被人强煎了，那个人还是斑。被他拿各种qi具玩nong、被迫吃他的那个、还被斑cao了pi股，在里面大肆chou插。每一下都顶得又深又狠，压迫着内脏，那个小小的腺体被tong得快要爆掉......这就是，斑和他的，他曾经从非字面意义上如此渴望过的，肺腑之交......

眼泪流了满脸，意识在逐渐模糊。斑在耳边说什么，他听不见，只能张着合不上的嘴流着口水艰难地点头。

要死了，要被斑gan死了。这是他唯一的念头。他早在斑的大手套nong下从前面高chao了几次，jing液流了斑一手，斑全部喂到嘴边让他吃掉。斑把沾着jing液的手指伸到他嘴里搅拌，甚至cha进他喉咙口，让带土难受得想要呕吐。后面狂风骤雨般的cao弄不知持续了多久，久到带土觉得肠子都要被斑整个拖出来的时候——他最后狠命地冲击了一下少年chang道深处的腺体，在带土灭顶的尖叫里终于she了，随着略微消减的xing器的拔出，大量白色的jing液从带土合不上的xue口流出来，和周围一圈圈的nen肉颜色对比得触目惊心。

斑看着这些液体，眼眸深了深，拿手指刮下喂进带土嘴里，他无意识地舔干净了。斑的jing液，他自己的jing液，在他的嘴里、胃里，交缠融合，最后变成了一样的xing味。斑又把那根有些软下来的东西cha进他张开的后xue，把还来不及流出的液体全都堵回去，不顾一地的狼藉，抱着他走进了卧室，以侧抱着带土的姿势倒在床上。

带土累极了，动一动都感觉浑身要散架，后面更是胀痛到了极点，只能稍微侧头，用红肿的眼睛表达疑问。“你才刚开bao，就这样适应一晚上。”斑凑过来shun吸他耳垂，在带土耳边恬不知耻地说，“我会让你怀孕。”斑温热的呼吸打在他侧脸，又轻轻扳过少年的脸来亲吻那张嘴。带土不管他的疯话，顺从地任他吻着，舌头认命地和斑交缠，他顾不上后面塞满的难受了，也顾不上明天斑会晨bo，到时候斑肯定不会放过他，他肯定会痛死。可是，只要斑今晚不再来一次，他就不会死，只要今天不死，明天总会有办法。就这样一天一天地，哪怕斑再怎么凌ru，再怎么狠命地cao他，他总能长大成人；总有一天他能把斑压在shen下，把这个男人今天对自己做的，通通都给他还回去；总有一天斑要被系上链子，绑在一切可能的地方被带土cao得肠子流出来；总有一天斑肚子里会被灌满jing液，他的嘴里和pi股里会塞满各种各样的，比斑拿来折ru他的还残忍、还恐怖的东西，总有一天他会被带土活活gan死在床上......是的，总有那么一天。带土闭上了眼睛，柔顺地放松身体让斑塞得更深，慢慢地等待着那一天的到来。


End file.
